


Lesbian Pulp Fiction

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fisting, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/">Femslash100</a>'s <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/739394.html">Lesbian Pulp Fiction Challenge</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Other Side Of Love (Renee/Kate)

**Author's Note:**

> All ficlets 250 words or under, all individually rated. Additional content notes, such as kinks and spoilers, included where necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renee Montoya/Kate Kane, rated PG-13.

They’re not in love. 

It depends on the day, the mood, the latest fight, whether they’ll admit they ever were.

But whatever Kate and Renee’s past together may be, it’s not love. 

Not now. Not anymore.

It’s not love when they seek each other out after a bad day, burying hurt and frustration and pain in each other’s arms.

It’s not love when they stay wrapped around each other, whispering things about their secret lives they can’t share with anyone else.

It’s not love when they instinctively know what the other needs without a single shared word.

It’s not love when Kate laces their fingers together, when Renee kisses that spot on Kate’s neck, when they trace each other’s scars. When their bodies move together as if they were always meant to be one.

It’s not love when the arguments start, when fear for each other’s safety turns into cruel words, when everything bubbling beneath the surface remains unsaid because they’d rather curse and shout and aim to hurt.

And they may ache in the aftermath, may long to hold each other, to help each. 

But they’ll still tell you that it’s not love.

Not now. 

Not anymore.


	2. The Time And Place (Steph/Kara)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Brown/Kara Zor-El, rated NC-17.

There are crimes to stop, mysteries to solve. In Gotham, there’s always violence and anger and hate, and it’s Batgirl’s job to be there, to stop it. 

And Steph knows it must be worse for Kara. Steph has Barbara’s voice in her ear, updating her on where there’s trouble, where she’s needed. But for Kara, it’s _every_ voice, every person crying out for help.

Batgirl is always on call, but Steph is still allowed to pack away the communicator at the end of the night. 

For Kara, it never stops.

But they’re allowed this, they _have_ to be allowed this. 

Because they _need_ this, Steph backed against the wall, Kara’s warmth everywhere, her weight pushing Steph into the brickwork. Kissing messy and hungry, fingers moving desperately. 

Kara gets a hand down Steph’s tights. Steph shoves Kara’s skirt up over her hips.

Groaning into each other’s mouths, hips rolling simultaneously into the touch. No time for teasing, just insistent movements, fingers rubbing, pushing inside, panting and gasping for it. Rocking and thrusting, and the taste of each other on their tongues as they cry out their release.

There’s no good time for this, no good place, but they make it work, somehow.

Foreheads pressed together, shared breath and shared smiles, in these stolen moments between the fires and gunfights.


	3. Strange Embrace (Cassie/M'gann)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassie Sandsmark/M'gann M'orzz, rated PG. Tentacles.

There isn’t much out there that can rattle Cassie. Not after spending the last few years up to her elbows in super-villains. Not after the headache of dealing with her family tree.

Dating an alien isn’t weird for her. Her first serious relationship was with the clone-child of the world’s most _famous_ alien and his arch nemesis, after all. 

Heck, dating an alien, a simple alien with no cloning whatsoever, is probably _less_ weird, in the grand scheme of things. 

Well, she _thought_ it was. But she’s apparently mistaken, because this is most definitely weird.

Cassie is officially rattled.

Okay, maybe rattled is too strong a word. But she’s surprised. 

Very surprised.

M’gann gives her a shy smile, the kind that Cassie can admit is totally impossible to resist. The image is somewhat jarred by the fact that there are _more_ tentacles growing out of her arms, swaying gently in midair.

“So, um, is this okay?” M’gann asks hopefully.

Cassie glances down at the tentacles that are wrapped around her wrists, her forearms, her waist. They brush her skin lightly, almost reverentially, as they explore her. Warm and smooth and she shivers as one traces the length of her spine.

She could say no, and M’gann wouldn’t mind, wouldn’t pressure her.

Cassie finds she doesn’t _want_ to say no.

Apparently M’gann recognises the acceptance on her face, because the tentacles tighten, squeeze her happily, like a full-body hug.

Cassie flushes and smiles. 

She never wanted an ordinary life, anyway.


	4. A Labour Of Love (Ivy/Harley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn, rated PG. BDSM.

Harley’s staring up at her, blonde hair a mess, eyes huge and bright. On her knees, and that still sends a thrill through Ivy’s body. 

She tilts her head up, leans into the touch when Ivy brushes a hand against her cheek. 

“Will you behave for me?” Ivy asks, voice quiet but firm.

“Yes, Ivy,” Harley responds instantly, and she’s being so good, being so perfect. Wrists crossed behind her back, panting slightly with anticipation.

“Will you do as I ask?”

Harley nods enthusiastically, but she knows the rules, she knows she has to say the words. “Yes, Ivy,” she whines, and Ivy can see the impatience settling in now, the way Harley’s starting to squirm.

“Will you -” And that’s as far she gets before Harley gives a soft, hungry noise and surges forward. Hands gripping Ivy’s hips, bright red lips mouthing low on her stomach, rubbing her face against Ivy’s skin.

“Harley,” Ivy sighs, and there is exasperation in her tone, but also fondness.

Harley freezes against her, as if she’s only just realising what she’s doing. She slowly sits back on her heels, staring up at Ivy sheepishly.

“I messed up again, didn’t I?” she squeaks, because she wants to be good, she wants it so bad.

But the truth is that Harley is brash and impulsive and terrible at following orders.

Ivy doesn’t mind, though. They’ll keep trying, and maybe Harley will never be the sub Ivy wants, but she’ll always be exactly what Ivy needs.


	5. Encore (Ev/Dinah)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn Crawford/Dinah Lance, rated NC-17.

People warned Dinah about college. They smirked at her, told her to keep an open mind but be safe, to let things happen but not get too swept away by the lifestyle.

Nobody ever warned her about Evelyn Crawford.

She gasps, biting down on the cry bubbling in her throat. Spine arching, back of her head rubbing against the pillows, arms spread wide and hands holding the sheets in a death grip.

“I can’t!” she groans, so sensitised it almost _hurts_ , feeling like her heartbeat’s centred between her legs, throbbing under Ev’s tongue.

Ev makes a noise against her, low and dirty and encouraging, and Dinah feels it rattle through her, whimpers for it. Legs trying to squeeze shut against it, too much pleasure, too _much_ , ending up with her thighs wrapped around Ev’s head.

Ev just keeps licking at her, so wet it makes Dinah flush. Kissing her clitoris, _rippling_ her tongue against it, and Dinah hears Ev’s name echoing through her mind, realises she’s the one screaming it, as her hips push up and she falls over the edge into release.

Her whole body tingles afterwards, legs like jelly, and she watches as Ev crawls up the bed, licking her lips.

“Can’t believe you went this long without experiencing the joy of multiple orgasms,” Ev smirks in satisfaction. 

She flops down beside Dinah, lacing their fingers together.

Dinah grips her hand and concentrates on breathing.

“So,” Ev purrs after a long moment. “Ready to go for number three?”


	6. After Hours (Lois/Diana)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lois Lane/Diana Prince, rated PG.

Usually after an interview, Lois’s mind is racing. Comparing personal anecdotes to her research, shifting through quotes to find a theme she can centre the article around. Writing and rewriting introductions and hooks and conclusions in her head, over and over, until it all clicks together.

But right now, her mind is _blissfully_ blank. 

She’s stretched out across the bed, feeling utterly relaxed, utterly sated. Feeling like she’s _glowing_ , like her muscles are little more than marshmallow fluff.

Diana lies beside her, chin propped up on one elbow. Fingers tracing over Lois’s abdomen, shimmering lightly with perspiration. Not Wonder Woman, not like this, naked and at ease, dark hair tumbling over her shoulders. Yet she’s still like a goddess, _achingly_ beautiful and serene.

Lois doesn’t make a habit of sleeping with her interview subjects, but she’s quite certain nobody in the entire world would hold this one time against her.

She, of course, resisted all of Diana’s charms until _after_ the interview was over. It wouldn’t do to be unprofessional, to let bias colour her questions.

“What are you thinking?” Diana asks quietly.

“That this doesn’t mean my article will go easy on you,” Lois replies, giving Diana a challenging look that’s softened by her smile.

Diana laughs, the sound of it rich and warming. “I’d expect nothing less,” she agrees, and she truly means it.

Diana has impressed her, has been doing so all day. 

It’s rather gratifying to Lois to realise that she has impressed Diana as well.


	7. The Passion Game (Barbara/Cass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barbara Gordon/Cass Cain, rated PG-13. BDSM.

The back of a pale hand traces over her face. Knuckles, then fingers, then nails. Gentle. 

Cass doesn’t _want_ gentle. Not right now. She stares back at Barbara, eyes burning with how much she wants this, how much she _needs_ it. 

But she won’t arch into the touch. She’ll follow the rules.

She’ll remain still, straddling Barbara’s lap, bare knees digging into the pillows on the oversized bed. She’ll keep her breathing regulated, won’t pant or whine or moan for it.

Cass can tell by the look on her face, eyes narrow and dark with lust, that Barbara is pleased with her.

Two fingers press under her chin, tilt her head up, and Cass couldn’t look away from the expression on Barbara’s face if she tried.

A sharp smile, the kind that bares teeth like a predator. Barbara always recognises when Cass is ready, when she wants _more_. 

“Now,” Barbara whispers.

And then Cass is surging forward, mouth hard and insistent over Barbara’s, biting at her lips, gripping at her hair, letting everything she’s ever wanted from Barbara spill into the kiss.

Barbara’s hands move to her waist, fingers sliding over damp skin, holding her steady as Cass loses herself in the touch.

Cass likes the games. She likes Barbara’s control.

Sometimes she likes to give up her _own_ control.

Barbara is the only person Cass will surrender that to. 

Because Barbara doesn’t want anything more from Cass than her happiness.

And that’s what the games are about, after all.


	8. Anything Goes (Diana/Grace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana Prince/Grace Choi, rated NC-17. Breathplay/choking. Fisting.

Grace isn’t really one for just laying back and taking it. She’s aggressive in pretty much every aspect of her life. Sometimes as a coping mechanism, but mostly because it’s just more _fun_ that way.

But there are exceptions for everything.

Because right now, she’s got fucking _Wonder Woman_ pinning her to the bed.

If there’s anyone who demands those kind of exceptions, it’s an Amazon princess.

Wonder Woman, _Diana_ is smiling down at her. Not that calm, serene smile she uses as an ambassador. Not the kind, reassuring one she reserves for people she’s rescued. Not the elated, fierce grin she wears in the heart of battle.

No, this smile is slow and dark and filled with promises that Grace is going to spend the night _screaming_.

“Will you allow me to make love to you?” Diana asks, voice low. 

The way she says it, it makes Grace shiver. The way she says it, what she’s _really_ asking is ‘will you allow me to claw at your skin, will you allow me to shove your face between my legs, allow me to wrap my hands around your throat and _squeeze_ , allow me to open you around my fist, allow me to make you come so hard you black out?’

Diana’s hands are so firm around her wrists. If Grace tried to fight her, Diana would be able to hold her down. 

Just the thought is making her wet.

“ _Yes_ ,” Grace hisses, already sweating. 

For tonight, for Diana, _anything_ goes.


	9. The Dangerous Games (Rose/Cassie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose/Cassie, rated R. Roughplay.

Cassie’s fist crashes into the wall, hard enough to crack the plaster. Right where Rose’s face had been only seconds before, and she grins wildly as she spins, kicking out at Cassie’s knee.

Cassie is stronger, but Rose is quicker, more skilled. 

Growl of anger from Cassie, and Rose bears her teeth for that sound. Heart thudding, getting so fucking _wet_ beneath her training gear, throbbing for the fire in Cassie’s eyes. Ducking under another right-hook, dodging an uppercut, and then Cassie’s shoulder is slamming into her stomach, and Rose’s feet leave the floor.

Thrown down on to the mats, and Cassie’s weight is on top of her instantly. Holding her down, and Rose writhes and leers, making a show of it.

“You’re pinned,” Cassie grunts, watching the arch of Rose’s back, the way it pushes her chest up.

“Whatever you say, princess,” Rose smirks, and she turns her head, skins her teeth into the skin of Cassie’s arm. Feels Cassie’s hand flex around her wrist, hard enough to grind the bones a little, before she runs her tongue over the bite marks.

Cassie’s pupils are dilated, lips parted. “You forfeit?” she asks, voice low.

“Nope,” Rose grins back easily, pushing her thigh up between Cassie’s legs. “Why don’t you _make_ me?”

That gets Cassie smiling at her, slow and dirty. “Gonna make you eat those words.”

“Eat _me_ ,” Rose shoots back, bucking her hips, and Cassie kisses her hard, snarling against her mouth, and it tastes like victory.


	10. Love In The Shadows (Steph/Kate)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie Brown/Kate Kane, rated PG-13.

Batwoman’s mouth is a slash of red through the shadows. Moonlight filtered through smog, the glow from skyscraper windows sickly and weak, everything painted dim and lifeless except the curve of those lips. 

Steph pushes up on tiptoes, feeling lipstick smear over her mouth as their kisses grow rougher, more hurried. 

Strong hands at her waist, gripping her hard enough to feel through the armour. A thigh wedged between her own, and Steph makes a greedy noise in the back of her throat as she rides solid muscle and strength.

Steph’s hair is a washed-out grey, the purple of her Batsuit almost charcoal. She’s grown used to life in the darkness, but it’s different now. 

Now she watches for a flash of vibrant scarlet, flowing hair on a man-made breeze, the flap of Batwoman’s cape. Chasing her down until she’s close enough to see the lines of Batwoman’s mouth, close enough to _taste_ them.

Wrapped together, here in the shadows of ugly buildings that dominate the skyline, and there’s red splashed across the back of her eyelids as she moans for the sensation, for Batwoman’s touch.


	11. Two Women In Love (Grace/Anissa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce, rated PG.

There’s dust in the air and blood on Grace’s knuckles, a grin on her lips. Another successful mission for the Outsiders, albeit with a few unplanned explosions, and she wraps her arms around Anissa’s waist, spins her around in the centre of the carnage.

Anissa laughs and tugs at her hair until Grace kisses her, rough and hungry and with a low moan.

“Grace! Thunder!” Nightwing barks in frustration. “The authorities are on their way, we have to go.”

Grace keeps one arm holding Anissa pressed flush against her chest, Anissa’s feet dangling above the ground. She uses the other to flip Nightwing off.

She can feel Anissa smile against her lips.

“You can make-out in the plane,” Nightwing insists, in that growly-pissy voice he uses when the team isn’t respecting his authority. “We have to _go_!”

Grace just pulls Anissa in tighter. Sucking on her tongue in sharp little pulses that leave Anissa breathless and squirming, feet kicking out, toes scraping Grace’s shins.

It’s not like she doesn’t understand the danger. The team are outlaws now, getting caught is most definitely not in their best interests.

But she can’t bring herself to rush, not when Anissa makes that happy little sound, wriggling in Grace’s arms. Some things are more important than worrying about the police and the feds and whoever else is out to get them, and Anissa is always, _always_ at the top of that list.


	12. Deadly Desire (Ivy/Steph)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poison Ivy/Stephanie Brown, rated PG-13. Bondage. Sex pollen.

She knows this is wrong. Steph _knows_ it is. It’s not like this is the first time she’s faced Poison Ivy, it’s not like she hasn’t read the files.

There are thick vines coiled around her chest, holding her arms pinned to the sides, and there’s a yellow cloud of pollen glittering in the air, and Steph understands. She knows that she’s been _compromised_.

But it feels so good, head swimming, like she’s drunk on it. Falling deeper and deeper under the influence with every breath she takes, sucking the pollen in, tasting it on her tongue.

Ivy’s fingers trail over her jaw, and her eyes are practically _sparkling_. Red lips curved in a smile, and Steph leans into the touch, even though she knows it’s wrong.

“My, my,” Ivy purrs, thumb pushing down on Steph’s bottom lip. “It’s been a long time since I’ve caught something so _pretty_.”

Steph whines as Ivy presses the thumb into her mouth, sucks obediently, the taste of the pollen growing thicker.

“There’s a good girl,” Ivy murmurs, and Steph shivers despite the heat that’s spreading through her body. “Pretty little _plaything_.”

This is wrong, and Steph should be escaping. But it’s getting harder and harder to remember _why_ , so instead she lets her eyes flutter closed as Ivy’s thumb trails down her chin, down her neck, leaving a trail damp with saliva and pollen, Ivy’s dark chuckle filling her mind and making her gasp and _need_.


End file.
